Hada
by Lucia991
Summary: ¿Por qué una chica como ella, con toda una vida por vivir, se quedaba con él, un hombre casado y con una hija, un hombre que nunca dejaría nada por ella? Denle una oportunidad y entren AU


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Hola a todos!**

**Otra vez subiendo una loca idea de mi cabeza.. comienzo a pensar que perdí el control sobre ella. jaja**

**Si la leen, grax por dedicar su tiempo...**

**Un beso grande!**

**LU**

* * *

**Hada**

-¡Alice! –Gritó Bella por tercera vez -¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh? Lo siento Bells, ¿qué me decías? –Preguntó sorprendida Alice. Nuevamente había dejado a su imaginación volar.

-Nada olvídalo –Contestó fastidiada –Ya me tengo que ir... nos vemos mañana.

La morocha se despidió de su amiga y la vio partir rumbo al encuentro de su novio. Nunca lo iría a admitir, pero realmente la envidiaba. Solía repetirse que era una envidia sana, pero sabía que no existía dicha cosa. Y aunque intentara no sentirla, la sentía. Porque ella quería poder salir con Jasper como Bella lo hacía con Edward, quería presentarle su novio a sus padres como lo había hecho Bella, quería todo lo que Bella tenía y sabía que nunca podría tenerlo.

Y se reprendió una vez más por sentir esas cosas. Ella había sabido desde el principio en lo que se metía, había comprendido siempre que nunca podría hacer lo que todas las chicas de su edad hacían, ello lo sabía y por eso no tenía derecho a sentirse así, y sin embargo se sentía así... triste y envidiosa. ¡Envidiosa de su mejor amiga!¡Que bajo había caído!

Miró el reloj una vez más y suspiró al darse cuenta que aún no lo podría ver. Cansada de estar sentada en ese banco frío caminó de regreso a la escuela, tal vez allí podría charlar con alguien para matar el tiempo. Para aligerar un poco su pena, aunque ella bien sabía que nada ni nadie, a excepción de él, podrían mitigar su angustia.

...

Estaba hablando con Rosalie, otra compañera del instituto, cuando su celular sonó. Desesperada se despidió de su amiga y se alejó lo más posible de todos para leer ese mensaje en privado. Lejos de todos esos ojos que, seguramente la juzgarían.

_Sam: Necesito revisar unos documentos, te esperó en quince minutos, en la oficina._

Comenzó a caminar de prisa mientras intentaba no sentirse afectada por la forma en que se tenía que comunicar con él. _Sam_ era su seudónimo, lo era desde que María había encontrado un mensaje un tanto dudoso, y _La oficina _era el departamento que él había alquilado solo para ellos. Llegó justo a horario y tocó la puerta: Dos veces, dos segundo, tres veces, tres segundo y un último golpe. De esa manera Jasper sabría que era ella.

-Hola amor –Dijo él cuando vio a su pequeña en la puerta.

-Hola jazz –Se puso en puntitas de pies y, luego de comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo, lo besó –Te extrañé –Le reprochó una vez dentro del apartamento.

-Si, yo también –Le susurró al oído con mucha ternura –Lo siento.

Y Alice estaba segura de que así era, ella estaba segura que su novio no le mentiría, porque ella sabía exactamente como él se sentía junto a ella. Y era por eso que comprendía, o al menos que lo intentaba, su situación. Jasper era un hombre hecho y derecho, ya a sus treinta años, estaba casado y tenía un pequeña hija de seis años, pero su vida no era hermosa.

Jasper había sido uno más de los que se había casado por obligación, por un error. Tras salir de la universidad se había enterado que su novia estaba embarazada y en el afán de hacer lo correcto le había propuesto matrimonio. Él quería darle un hogar feliz a su hija, y por eso se encadenó a María. Pero los años le habían demostrado que las cosas forzadas no resultaban. El amor y la pasión que alguna vez había sentido por María desaparecieron, dejando solo un cariño y a una hija, la cual fue, era y sería el sentido de su vida.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener a Mily con él, su vida no estaba completa. Todo hombre necesita un amor, una compañera de alma, y vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando encontró eso.. o algo parecido a ello en Alice, su niñera. Una adolescente de diecisiete años que lo volvía loco y lo llevaba a todos su extremos. Y así, sin preocuparse mucho o sin retenerse a pensar lo suficiente, comenzó una relación con ella.

...

Estaba decidida, había peleado con él y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y aunque sabía que no debía, le contaría toda la verdad a Bella, ella era su mejor amiga y aunque probablemente le reprocharía un par de cosas, estaba segura que no la delataría, estaba segura de que si ella se lo pedía ni siquiera se lo contaría a Edward.

Llegó a la casa de Isabella y tras tocar el timbre dos veces, Charlie le abrió la puerta. Saludó a su segundo papá (como ella solía decirle) y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Bella. Tenía la suficiente confianza para hacer eso y muchas cosas más. Los Swan eran su segunda familia, así como los Cullen eran la de Bella. Entró sin golpear la puerta y deseó haberlo hecho. Ahí estaban: Su mejor amiga y su novio, alias Edward, alias su hermano, en la cama besándose muy apasionadamente. Nada comprometedor pero si algo que le produjo aún más rabia y más envidia, ¡Ella quería estar así con Jasper!

Y se largó a llorar, contra todo lo que creía y sentía se largo a llorar. Y lo hizo porque se dio cuenta que era una persona que no quería ser. La Alice que ella quería ser era simpática, llena de alegría y con humor espléndido, no una envidiosa y rencorosa. Necesitaba sacarse todos esos sentimientos del pecho, o no podría seguir siendo Alice.

Su hermano y su mejor amiga se separaron en cuanto escucharon abrirse la puerta, y en cuanto la vieron llorando ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Edward -¿Fue un chico? –Y Alice solo pudo largarse a llorar más fuerte, porque no, no había sido un chico. Era un hombre... y ella sentía que así el dolor era mucho más grande –Dime quien fue y lo mato –Edward era un chico sereno, calmo, tranquilo... hasta que se metían con alguna de sus chicas . Sea Bella, sea su hermana menor o su madre, no importaba quien fuese, él lo haría pagar.

-Deja de decir tonterías –Dijo Bella –Esta así porque le ha llegado su periodo –Edward la miró sorprendido y un tanto avergonzado, no era normal que su novia hablase de esos temas con tanta soltura. Más aún le parecía exagerada la reacción de su hermana, y hasta llegó a tener sus dudas de si era verdad, pero al ver como Alice asentía sen despidió de sus chicas y salió de la habitación no queriendo ser parte de "asuntos de chicas".

Bella, conocedora de su mejor amiga, la abrazó y la dejó llorar en su hombro. Sabía que Alice sería incapaz de decir una solo palabra si primero no lloraba todo lo que tuviese que llorar. Isabella había estado esperando ese momento, hacía tiempo que Aly no era la misma, sabía que algo le ocultaba pero también sabía que llegado el momento se lo contaría, y al parecer ese momento había llegado.

Y si bien odiaba mentirle a su novio, eso mismo había hecho cuando Alice se derrumbó frente a ellos. Como chica, y principalmente como su amiga, sabía que era exactamente por un chico por lo que Alice lloraba, ella solo lloraría por tres razones: Su familia, su amiga (es decir Bella) o por amor. Las dos primeras razones no existían, así que solamente quedaba el amor.

Alice soltó la última lágrima y el último suspiró y miró a su amiga a los ojos. En esas orbes marrones encontró todo lo que quería y más, supo, que tal como lo había hecho minutos atrás frente a su hermano, la comprendería. Tal vez no estuviese de acuerdo, pero sabía que Bella no la juzgaría.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien –Soltó una vez que ambas estuvieron sentadas, al estilo indio, en la cama rosa de Bella. –Hace mucho tiempo...

-Eso ya lo sé –Contestó Bells con una sonrisa, quería que su amiga se sintiese cómoda -¿Crees que no me di cuenta? ¡Vamos! Yo mejor que nadie te conozco.. –Hubo un silencio, no incomodo, solo un silencio, y luego Bella agregó –Estas saliendo con alguien hace mucho tiempo.. pero hay un problema, de lo contrario no estarías llorando o no me lo hubieses ocultado por tanto tiempo.

¡Lo siento Bella! –Sollozó la morocha, pues la culpa la carcomía –Te lo tendría que haber dicho desde un principio... pero no pude, no debo... Pero quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y te necesito –Confesó desde su corazón, solo con Bella y con Jasper podía abrirse de esa manera.

-No te disculpas.. Me lo vas a contar ahora, ¿Verdad? –Aly asintió –Entonces no hay problema.

La morocha cerró los ojos, pues no tenía suficientes agallas como para pronunciar todas aquellas verdades, y comenzó su relato. Le contó como había conocido a Jasper, que él estaba casado con una mujer a la que no amaba, y que solo seguía con María por su hija, a la cual amaba. Le contó como comenzó su relación, como un día, cuando María viajó a visitar a su madre él le pidió que se quedara a cenar y que ahí, en su casa, había conocido lo que era el amor. Le confesó que llevaba amándolo desde que lo vio por primera vez, y que aquella tarde no pudo ni quiso resistirse a sus besos, que le entregó todo lo que ella poseía y que, mágicamente, a Jasper le alcanzó.

Le narró como se sintió la primera vez que él le dijo que la amaba y lo feliz que se puso cuando supo que él había alquilado un departamento solo para los dos. Y para hacerle honor al hombre que tanto amaba y por el que vivía, le demostró que tan espectacular había sido el año y medio que ya casi llevaban juntos. No le mintió, por supuesto que le contó que hubo momentos no tan perfectos, pero que ambos, con mucho amor y decisión, los habían superado.

Bella escuchaba atenta el relato de su amiga. Nunca se hubiese imaginado cual era la historia que Alice escondía, nunca. Y la escuchaba con tristeza, pues era verdaderamente un historia triste. El amor que recibía su amiga por más que fuese auténtico, cosa que Bella dudaba, era limitado. Y lo más triste era que Aly lo había aceptado, cuando ninguna mujer debería aceptar no poder ser amada en toda su plenitud, pues Jasper nunca la podría llevar al cine, nunca se la presentaría a sus padres, nunca le daría todo lo que Alice se merecía. Bella no juzgaba a su amiga, no era quien para hacerlo, y tampoco encontraba mal la situación. No era la mejor, pero en el mundo en el que ellas vivían era normal. Había matrimonios sin amor, había engaños y había relaciones entre personas de diferentes edades, y a ella no le molestaban. El amor es ciego, ella creía eso, y por eso no juzgaba.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas? –Preguntó Alice cuando terminó de hablar.

Bella sopesó su respuesta antes de emitir palabra, tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos, dudas y opiniones -¿Estas segura de que te ama? –Eso era lo primero, antes de decir o hacer cualquier otra cosa, había que aclarar ese punto –Porque si te queda alguna duda lo que te diré después será totalmente diferente.

-Si, estoy segura de que me ama –Contestó la morena un poco asustada por el veredicto de su amiga.

-¿Sabías, sabes y sabrás las condiciones de una relación así? –Necesitaba saber si su amiga era conciente de lo que significaba salir con un hombre casado y mayor.

-Si, siempre supe que nadie podría saber de lo nuestro, que él nunca dejaría a su esposa y que nunca seremos una pareja normal, si es a eso a lo que te refieres –Respondió Alice.

-¿Lo amas Alice? –Otro punto fundamental en esa historia.

-Por supuesto Bells, de lo contrario no estaría llorando –y Bella eso lo sabía muy bien, su amiga era una persona fuerte, no lloraría por un romance o por un capricho, solo lo haría por amor.

Lo siguiente que hizo Bella fue abrazar a su mejor amiga, quería que supiese que no estaba sola, que podía contar con ella para todo lo que necesitase, desde escucharla cuando tuviese problemas hasta encubrirla llegado el caso, porque Alice era Alice, una parte muy grande en la vida de Bella y ella haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que ella fuese feliz.

-¿Bella? –Sollozó una vez más Alice –Aún no me has dado tu veredicto... –La morocha estaba casi segura de lo que aquel abrazo significaba, pero aún así necesitaba que las palabras de Bella lo confirmasen.

-¿Mi veredicto? No hay tal cosa –Dijo esta riéndose –Solo quiero que seas feliz y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, y cuando digo lo que sea, significa eso.

-¡Gracias bella, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! –Casi gritó Alice -¡No le contaras esto a nadie, verdad? –Preguntó solo para asegurarse.

-¿Quién me crees, Jessica? –Dijo la aludida refiriéndose a la cotilla de la escuela –Mis labios están sellados... incluso para él –Y Alice supo que se refería a su hermano.

...

-Estas hermosa –Dijo Jasper con la boca abierta, y es que Alice brillaba –Me hubiese encantado ir contigo –Dijo con un rastro de tristeza y Alice solo sonrió más. Le encantaba cuando Jasper comentaba lo mal que le hacía no poder mostrarse con ella en público -¿Bailaste con algún mocoso?

-¿Celoso señor? –Preguntó ella aumentando el coqueteo.

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo este? ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? De ahora en más no asistirás a más bailes escolares –Dijo Jasper con su voz autoritaria, esa que usaba con Mily cuando hacía alguna travesura – Ese vestido precioso... aunque seguro se ve más lindo en el piso.

Alice se sonrojó tanto o más que la primera vez, pero solo fue un sonrojo, estaba claro que ella estaba encantada con la situación. Aprovecharía y disfrutaría el momento al máximo. Se dejó hacer una vez más por el hombre que le robaba el aliento, que le robaba cada suspiro, que la hacía gritar una y otra vez su nombre. Ella amaba a Jasper y no encontraba una manera más perfecta donde él le pudiese demostrar todo su amor, que en la cama. Entre esas sabanas donde le hacía el amor, era donde ella se sentía más amada, porque entre cada estocada él le susurraba un "te amo" al oído y ella se deshacía en placeres.

Jasper miraba a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Y él la tenía que llamar mujer, pues por más que tuviese apenas diecisiete años, Alice era toda una mujer. Desde el momento que él la había marcado como suya, lo era. Aly lo hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes nadie le había hecho sentir. Ni su esposa, ni ninguna otra mujer de su edad con la que hubiese estado. Esa hadita, como él solía llamarla, era mejor que todas. Y él la amaba... o eso creía, pues ya no sabía lo que era el amor. Una vez creyó que era lo que él sentía por María, pero había comprobado que estaba equivocado, el amor no se desgasta ni se olvida.

Alice era, junto con Mily, su fuerza de voluntad, su objetivo, su mundo. Pero aún no estaba seguro si era amor, sin embargo se lo decía constantemente a ella: Te amo. Y es que decir aquello se le hacía tan natural, tan normal y tan correcto que no podía callarse. Aquellas palabras salían solas de su boca, se escapaban desde lo más profundo de su interior y él no se arrepentía, simplemente daba gracias a Dios, o a quien fuese que existiese, por permitirle compartir su vida con un ángel. Agradecía, día a día, al destino que los cruzó y al amor que los unió.

No comprendía, aunque realmente no lo intentaba, el por qué Alice lo aceptaba. ¿Por qué una chica como ella, con toda una vida por vivir, se quedaba con él, un hombre casado y con una hija, un hombre que nunca dejaría nada por ella? Jasper no quería encontrar ninguna respuesta que lo hiciera alejarse de ella, pues él, muy en el fondo, sabía que le estaba robando su felicidad, su juventud, su vida. Y por más egoísta que sonara, él no la quería dejar libre, simplemente no quería.

...

Bella sonreía al ver sonreír a su amiga. Últimamente el humor de Alice había mejorado, y se atrevería, inclusive, a pensar que el haberse desahogado con ella, la había ayudado. Aly volvía a ser la misma chica sonriente, la misma de siempre. Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y siempre dispuesta a divertirse. Había encontrado un nuevo equilibrio, ya no se sumergía tanto en su mundo y vagaba habitualmente entre los dos: El mundo de Jasper, y el mundo normal. Pocas veces había acudido a Bella con algún problema y eso a la castaña la alegraba.

Cuando Bella se enteró la relación que su mejor amiga mantenía con ese tal Jasper, no se opuso, pero guardo su distancia. No conocía al sujeto, y por más bueno que Alice lo pintara, ella no confiaría a su mejor amiga así como así. Jasper se tendría que ganar su confianza... y aunque no estaba contenta del todo, al parecer el hombro era tal cual lo pintaba Aly.

Lo había visto en dos ocasiones, nunca había charlado con él y ni siquiera habían estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que Bella pudiese saber de qué color eran sus ojos. Pero en esas escasas oportunidad, él había demostrado que le importaba Alice. Siempre había aguardado que su "novia" estuviese a salvo, e incluso las había seguido un par de cuadras con el auto para asegurarse que nada les pasase.

-Estas muy feliz –Comentó Bella mirando a su amiga reír de lo lindo ante un chiste de Edward.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Se acerca el verano! –Gritó ella con alegría, Bella sabía que eso significaba ver más seguido a Jasper.

Bella y Edward se despidieron de ella y dejaron a la morocha volar a su mundo. La relación con Jasper nunca había estado mejor. Alice estaba completamente segura de lo bien que su vida estaba en caminada y hacía días que no podía borrar esa sonrisa estúpida de su rostro... una sonrisa de enamorada que ya no podía ocultar más.

...

Caminaba radiante por el parque, la felicidad plena había golpeado su puerta y ella la había invitado a entrar encantada. Un momento que nunca creyó que llegaría, había llegado. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, ella ya no era un adolescente, oficialmente ya no asistía más al instituto y pronto comenzaría la universidad. Nunca había previsto una cosa como esa, pero había sucedido y estaba totalmente feliz.

Alice estaba embarazada, las dos rayitas rosas en su test de embarazo lo confirmaban junto al atraso de tres semanas de su periodo. No estaba nerviosa, no tenía porque estarlo. Jasper la amaba y amaría a su bebe como en su momento había amado a Mily. Y hasta creía que en algún futuro él podría dejar a María.

Ella había soportado de todo. Vivir un amor a escondidas, perderse un montón de experiencias adolescentes, mentirles a todos sus amigos y seres queridos, amenazas de María (No especialmente dirigidas a ella, pero si al celular de "Sam"), y un montón de cosas más. Incluso había tenido que jurarle a su madre que no era lesbiana, pues esta, al ver que su hermosa hija no salía con ningún chico, comenzó a pensar que tal vez ese no era su gusto. Había soportado todo eso y mucho más, y lo había hecho con gusto, sin quejarse, sin importarle cuan mal se sentía a veces, lo había hecho y hoy todo eso parecía tener más sentido que nunca... Estaba embarazada, estaba esperando un bebé de Jasper, del amor de su vida.

Golpeo la puerta tal como siempre lo hacía (Dos golpes, dos segundos, tres golpes, tres segundo y un golpe) y esperó ansiosa a que él abriese la puerta. Una sonrisa hermosa se dibujó en los labios de Jasper cuando vio a Alice en la puerta, la besó con ganas y la hizo pasar a su nido de amor. Hoy estaba simplemente radiante, diferente. Y no pudo sentirse más orgulloso al saber que esa mujer era suya.

-Estoy embarazada –Soltó Alice sin poderse contener por más tiempo.

Jasper se paralizó por unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó –Conozco una clínica muy discreta, son excelentes, podría conseguirte una cita para hoy mismo –Dijo en tono monocorde. Sin embargo Alice, que estaba en las nubes, no lo percibió y pensó lo que no era.

-¿De veras? –Gritó emocionada.

-Si, para la noche ya no tendrás nada dentro –Dijo Jasper sin comprender, tampoco, lo que quería Alice.

Pero Aly ya había comprendido. Jasper no quería a su bebé. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y un fuerte dolor surgió en su pecho. Le acababan de romper el corazón. Jasper ahora también comprendía lo que Alice quería, y no podía creer que ella quisiese o creyera eso. Ella sabía las condiciones y un hijo no estaba entre ellas.

-Alice... Por favor, sabes que no puedo –Dijo él intentando calmar las cosas.

-¡No quieres! ¡Nada te lo impide! –Le gritó, destrozada como estaba.

Aquella tarde, que Alice pensó era la más perfecta, discutieron para siempre. Ninguno cambiaría de opinión y ya no tenían nada que hacer juntos. Jasper, más cobarde de lo que él mismo se creyó, no fue capaz de asumir sus responsabilidades, dejando a Alice sola. Dejando al amor de su vida convertirse en una madre soltera, dejando a su hijo crecer sin un padre, pero él no caería dos veces con la misma piedra. No apartaría todo por el que en ese momento era el amor de su vida, no lo haría para después darse cuenta que eso no era amor. El tiempo lo haría olvidarse de ella y así podría vivir más tranquilo, sin ninguna responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, ya tenía suficiente.

Alice corrió hasta la casa de su mejor amiga, nuevamente acudía a sus brazos llorando, pero esta vez no era una simple pelea, esta vez era la vida que la estaba golpeando fuerte. Eran sus decisiones, mal o bien tomadas, reclamando su cobro. Era su mundo desmoronándose y su corazón partido. Era la sombra de Alice, pues la verdadera Alice acababa de morir.

...

-Mamá, papá, Edward –Dijo mirando a cada uno de los miembros de su familia, ya no se podía ocultar nada más –Estoy embarazada.

La noticia cayó como bomba, nadie pudo emitir sonido alguno. Ninguno de los que estaban ahí, a excepción de ella claro esta, se hubiesen imaginado que algo así pudiese suceder. ¡Si Alice no tenía novio! ¡Alice no salía! Pero Alice estaba embarazada...

-¿Quién es el padre? –Preguntó Esme luego de recuperarse del shock.

-No hay padre... –Dijo Alice sin poder mirar a su madre a los ojos, era una vergüenza.

-Alice, ¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay padre? –Susurró Carlisle -¡Quiero la verdad y la quiero ahora?

Alice se tomó su tiempo, ya no había nada que la acelerase. Había supuesto que esta pregunta surgiría y se había prometido a si misma decir casi toda la verdad, pero prometérselo era mucho más fácil que cumplirlo, por eso respiró varias veces antes de hablar.

-Significa que no se hará cargo –Edward golpeó su puño contra la mesa y Alice solo soltó más lágrimas –El padre es un hombre casado, mayor y con una vida que no va a dejar por mi, ni por mi bebé.

Y el aire perfecto que alguna vez se respiró en la casa de los Cullen´s se extinguió. Esme lloraba descontroladamente mientras pensaba en cómo su pequeña se había metido en semejantes problemas, cómo ella no había sido capaz de darse cuenta lo que le sucedía a su hija. ¿Lesbiana había pensado? ¡Que estúpida!

Carlisle salió de la casa pues necesitaba aire. Su hija, la pequeña Alice, la niña más dulce del planeta, estaba embarazada. Lejos de ser eso lo peor, se había involucrado con un hombre mayor y casado. ¿Dónde habían quedado todas esas enseñanzas que él le había dado? ¿En qué momento Alice se había alejado de lo que él le había enseñado? ¿Cuándo perdió el rumbo?

Edward zamarreó a su hermana fuertemente gritándole. ¿Quién era el padre? ¿Quién había tocado a su hermana? ¿Quién era el maldito responsable de todo esto? Y la única respuesta que consiguió dentro suyo fue: Él. Él mismo era el responsable de aquellos, por su culpa Alice había terminado así, él tendría que haberla cuidado mejor, él tendría que haber sabido qué era lo que le sucedía a Aly.

Alice, una vez que Edward la soltó, se sentó en el piso de la cocina y dejó que toda su angustia se escapase de su cuerpo, ya no la podía ni quería controlar. Sería una madre soltera.

...

Un llanto inundó la habitación y supo que una nueva razón en su vida había nacido. Su pequeño por fin compartía el mundo con ella. Ahora era oficialmente una mamá...

Su vida dio un giro de 360º y para lo único que vivió fue para su hijo. Esa cosa tan pequeña que le recordaba tanto a él. Igual a su padre ese niño era perfecto.

Los años pasaron y ella aprendió a vivir nuevamente, día a día tenía alguien por quien luchar por quien vivir, alguien a quien amar y alguien que la amase. Su mundo había cambiado, más no sus sentimientos. Aún, a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba. Lo amaba como el primer día y lo amaría hasta su último días. Jasper seguía siendo parte de su vida.

Pero ahora, lejos de ser como antes, tenía a Tomy. Su pequeño diablito, como ella solía decirle cariñosamente. El niño que la hacía vivir en todo el amplio significado de la palabra. Alice era por Tomy, solo cuando estaba con él podía ser feliz y solo por él podía vivir.

...

Aquel lluvioso día Tomy comenzaba primer grado, le parecía increíble que su pequeño ya tuviese seis años. Su corazón estaba revuelto, la alegría de ver a su hijo crecer contra la tristeza que le daba dejarlo ir un poco más la estaban volviendo loca. Nuevamente se encontraba en el living de su casa llorando, temiendo que lo único que la mantenía en pie se olvidara de ella al hacer nuevos amigos.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta. Dos veces, dos segundos, tres veces, tres segundos y un último golpe. Su corazón se paró, ella mejor que nadie, sabía quien era. Sin pensarlo un minuto se levantó del sofá y corrió a abrir la puerta. Y ahí estaba tan perfecto como ella lo recordaba, tan hermoso como siempre había sido.

Ignoró el dolor que se le formó en el fecho, ignoró a su corazón llorando por el recuerdo, por la herida que aún sangraba, ignoró todo eso y se hizo a un lado para que él pasara.

Jasper miró a Alice, no era la misma, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que él conocía y habían adquirido uno nuevo. Estaba hermosa, incluso más preciosa que años atrás y se reprendió una vez más por dejarla escapar. Había pasado menos de un años de su pelea cuando se dio cuenta que era amor, que no podía vivir sin ella y que nunca se olvidaría de ella. Sin embargo le había costado seis largos años armarse valor para tocar su puerta. La amaba y tenía que intentarlo.

-Te amo... –Dijo, pero esta vez, seguro de si mismo. Seguro y conciente de que eso era realmente lo que sentía –Te amo y fui un idiota.

-Te estuve esperando... –Susurró Alice.

Podía haber intentado olvidárselo, podía haber intentado dejar de amarlo, podía haber llorado mil veces por él, podía haber sufrido miles de infiernos por él... pero nunca había conseguido nada. Solo había esperado que, algún día, él volviese.

Y ahora que él estaba ahí ella no tenía opción, lo amaba. Él lo era todo para ella... y nunca había podido elegir. Jasper miró a Alice una vez más antes de besarla, él no se la había merecido tiempo atrás, pero a partir de ahora haría todo para merecérsela, a ella y a su hijo.

* * *

**No me odien... podría haber sido peor... tener un final mas feo (Como mi mente quería) pero traté de darle un giro un poco más bonito.**

**Es el primer Alice&Jasper que hago!**

**Me dejan su opinion?**

**Un beso, **

**LU**


End file.
